


Erotic Freebirth

by BellyLoveErotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Empowered Erotic Birth, Erotica, F/M, Female Agency, Feminist Birth Erotica, First Baby, Fluff and Smut, Labor kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Leading to Labor, The Author Regrets Nothing, birth kink, erotic birth, fucking into labor, loving relationship, orgasmic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellyLoveErotica/pseuds/BellyLoveErotica
Summary: A wife, eternally horny at the end of her pregnancy, ties her willing husband up to the bed and uses him as a sex toy to induce labor. Despite the BDSM theme, the relationship is sweet and supportive.Graphic sex leading to erotic labor and birth. This is a very particular kink, so if the idea of continuing to have sex during labor and birth isn't your cup of tea, this story isn't for you.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	Erotic Freebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for those interested, I pictured someone like Christina Hendricks or Hayley Atwell as the woman, and Henry Cavill as the man.

My due date is two weeks gone, and I can barely walk now. Each step, my belly and breasts sway heavily, as I struggle under the weight of our first born. But I have loved every second of it - how swollen and round my belly and breasts have become, skin shiny and taut, straining and overfull. I let my hair grow longer than I usually do, lustrous with my prenatal vitamins, my skin and soft auburn waves radiant as I nourish life within me. Much of the time, I don’t even bother to put on clothes anymore, since I no longer leave the house, just sometimes throw a blanket over my shoulders as I pad around our home impatiently, eager for my labor to begin.

My libido has grown ravenous the last few months, even more so now, so close to giving birth. The baby sits low and dense in my pelvis, and I’ve been dilated to 4 cm for two weeks already. I can’t get enough of being touched, getting fucked, being filled. You know that you must be ready to pleasure me any time, anywhere I demand, 24/7, and you love it. I might walk into the kitchen and see you cooking dinner, demand that you hoist me onto the dining room table, fuck me hard and fast, insisting I come before dinner is ready. You might be watching tv, and I walk in, eyes hungry, standing over you, as I prop my foot up on the couch cushion and demand you eat my pussy right then and there. Or you might be on the way out the door to work, but I block your way, thrusting my hips at you, leaning against the table in the foyer where we keep our keys and the incoming mail, demanding that you fill me completely until I’m overflowing with your cum before I allow you out of the house again, no matter the consequences. And when you’ve fucked be so much you’re exhausted and your cock can’t even stand up anymore? Then I insist that you bring out my favorite dildo, huge and fat, along with our strongest vibrator, pounding my pussy myself as you watch, not allowing you to touch yourself in punishment, cumming so hard I squirt all over the bed. And you love every goddamned second of it.

Today, I’ve decided, is the day I finally make our fantasy a reality. You are worried at first that it might be dangerous for me or the baby, but I reassure you that I know my body, and that I have prepared for this day for a very long time. I have already set up the bedroom for birth, and you give me a sensual, languid shower, softly cleaning and massaging every inch of my body, preparing me for what is to come, knowing this will be the last time, at least for a while, that you’ll get to bathe me while I’m so full and round. I dry my hair, making sure the waves look perfect and gorgeous, then put on 1940s style make up, with deep red lips to match the color of my thick, darkened nipples and swollen pussy, eyeshadow sultry and glamorous. I have never looked more perfect and beautiful in all my life.

“Lie down,” I command sternly, and you know just what to do. You climb onto our four-poster bed and clamp the soft shackles around your ankles, then your left hand, as you secure yourself to the bedframe, spread-eagle on on our expensive burgundy sheets. You look at me eagerly, cock already hard as a rock, jutting eagerly from your well-groomed dark thatch of pubic hair, your tip thick and vividly crimson. Before climbing onto the bed, I clamp the remaining restraint around your right wrist, and admire the view.

I use a small step-stool to help me onto the high bed since it’s difficult for me to shift my weight up now, crawling toward you on hands and knees once I’m atop the soft, cushy mattress, my belly swaying to and fro in counterpoint to my swollen breasts, purring in a feline growl, hungry to be filled. You whimper eagerly, knowing that you’re not allowed to talk until I give you permission to. I growl even lower, feeling my pussy slicken, getting wetter knowing how much you want this, too.

I clamber next to you, smiling wickedly as I slap your cock, causing you to flinch and yip in pain. Although I never actually hurt you, we both enjoy me inflicting a little pain when we play. I’m gratified by the sight of you arching your back at the sting, biting your lower lip as you whine eagerly, thrusting your cock in the air.

“Are you getting impatient for my lush, wet pussy, my sweet?” I ask, pressing my fingers into your tip, already damp with pearly pre-cum. I watch you struggle as I run my thumb through it, massaging your juices into the head and down the length of your cock.

“Yes, oh fuck, YES, love!” you beg, rutting your cock into my hand. Normally, I would torture you longer, drawing out the sweet pleasure of watching you squirm, but I am too desperate to wait any longer, needing to ride you immediately, and grip your cock hard, resting my other hand on your taut, muscular abs for balance as I swing one leg over you to straddle you. You yelp again, your face an exquisite contortion of need, as your dark curl falls across your forehead, my gorgeous, huge, muscular husband at my mercy.

I brace myself over you, my belly hanging low, obscuring what I’m doing from your sight, making the surprise more delicious. I reach below my swell, eagerly spreading my succulent pussy lips wide for you, so wet you can feel my juices already dribbling out, drizzling your balls with my moisture. Your hips buck reflexively, but I clench your cock harder, as you flinch again, your face grimacing with my reprimand. I slide my slick lips down your length one last time before pressing your tip into my opening with one hand, stretching my flushed, engorged labia wide for you with the other. “Aaaaaaaahhh! OOOOOoooooohhh!” I groan with pleasure as I slide down your cock, feeling your thickness press into me, trying to be slow at first, but unable to resist the urge to be stuffed, I plunge down, forcing you to bottom out into me immediately.

“Oooohhh, fuuuuck!” you bleat suddenly, as you feel the full weight of our big baby tightening my passage as I thrust down upon your member. My pussy is wet and buttery, pliant as my body readies itself to birth our child, and your cock feels divine, stretching me to my limit. I groan as I roll my hips, thinking suddenly about just how much bigger our baby will be.

“Oh, my love! Uuhhnnnnffff…Your pussy is glorious!” you croon as you thrust upwards, unable to stop yourself. I lean forward, my enormous belly resting round and heavy atop yours, my pendulous breasts swaying, my swell so massive that it presses my breasts up and to each side.

“Don’t… make… uuuhhhnnn… me have to gag you,” I breathe, eyes heavy-lidded already, as I undulate my hips atop you, shifting the angle to make sure your thickness hits every pleasure point perfectly. Even as you whimper, loving being chastised, the feel of your cock thrusting up higher and harder inside me than I expected is exactly what I desperately want.

“Come on, love, mmmmm… let’s fuck me into labor, oooooohhhh, yeeesss,” I groan as I ride you, bracing my hands on your hard pecs, clawing you with my fingernails, as I lift my hips, then slam my velvety pussy back down on you hard with a wet smacking sound as our pelvises slap together. That spurs you to fuck me even harder, but you have very little control, the leverage and angle all up to me as you can’t hold onto me while you thrust.

Your eyes are heavy-lidded, as your gaze reverently at my undulating, maternal form riding you, pistoning up and down on your cock, my internal walls tightening as I get closer to orgasming. Your cock is an oblation to the temple of my pussy. My excitement builds as our bodies move together, rhythm syncing, as we chase our pleasure, the air awash with moans and grunts of ecstasy, the sounds of two bodies heavily merging together. 

The first wave of orgasm begins to roll over me, and we both watch in awe as my belly tightens, my orgasm visible as a white hot energy bursts through my body, all my muscles tightening as I cum, my pussy spasming tightly around your cock. You grunt with pleasure, but I don’t give you time to adjust as I shift my weight and aerobically begin to bounce up and down on your cock, the exhilaration making me wild. You sound like a whimpering mess, at the mercy of my pregnant demands one last time, using you as my fuck toy.

The first wave of orgasm crests, and another begins to roll over me immediately as I lean down over you as closely as I can, staring you in the eyes as you begin to come as well, unable to hold back any longer, shooting stream after stream of thick hot cum up inside me, as my belly tightens even more, looking like a hard, perfectly round beach ball. I toss my head back in pleasure as we ride the wave together, thrusting, bucking, undulating. I can tell you desperately want to touch me at the way you tug at your restraints, but I’m still in charge, and get off on using your body as my sex toy.

The surges in my belly deepen more than I’m used to, and I feel the baby descend even lower, fully engaged in my pelvis now. As my belly has gotten bigger, the contractions have have only amplified when I cum, my body struggling around the growing baby, but this is even more intense. I feel a dull cramping in my belly along with the flashes of ecstasy pulsing through my pussy, my lower back beginning to hurt. “OOoooohhh! UUUhhnnnn!” I gasp, feeling my belly squeeze tighter than ever before, and a thrill surges through me with the new pain.

You must sense the change, because you ask, “Are you okay, love?”

I smile at you through the cramping, face flushed, eyes hot as I say, “I’m peeerfeeect! Uuhhnnn! I think…oooooohhh!... This might finally be it!”

You smile with excitement as well as nervousness, not sure what to expect, but I have no doubt I’m going to love every _minute_ of this. I purposely lift my hips up and slam them back down onto you a couple more times, wanting to take advantage of your thickness before you fully soften, causing you to groan and your eyes to roll back in your head briefly with the intensity of my tight pussy plunging down on your hyper-sensitive cock, the sound wet, air rich with the smell of cum and lust. “Please, please! I can’t take any more!” You whimper, but I am relentless and in complete control of your body. As I feel your cock push up into me again, I feel more compression from the baby inside, trying to force my cervix open, and the sweet sensation of building pressure.

The contractions go away for a few moments, and I swivel my hips, massaging myself inside with your cock, trying to open myself up to help the baby descend faster. I’m rewarded with a new contraction, already more intense, as your cum drips out of my juicy pussy, spilling out over your groin onto the sheets. You struggle in your bonds, the sensations too much, as I continually shift and readjust to maximize every sensation. I glance down, in awe as I watch the contraction surge through me, my internal muscles pushing my belly up, then outwards and downwards, as nature takes its course. I slide my hands down and massage my heavy, cramping underbelly, holding it up and leaning back slightly in order to target my gspot more with your cock, giving you the perfect view of your cock disappearing into me, drizzled with our juices and the rock hard base of my bump. 

“Ohhh, gooood, babe! Soooo fucking beautiful!” You struggle in your bonds like a prisoner, desperately wanting to touch, but I won’t give in and release you. 

“I can feel the pressure building, love! Uhhhnnnn! The contraction is already stronger! Ooohhhh! Ooohhhh! MMmmmmm!” I massage my belly, reveling in the intensity, loving the feeling of how hard my orb gets with each contraction. I try to slide back up and down again, but your cock is too soft now, and slips out of me. You whimper with disappointment, and I desperately miss the feeling of being filled. The contraction is over too soon, and I know I need to make myself cum again to continue to speed up the process. I lick my lips as I slide my fingers down between my legs, feeling the mess you’ve made of me and this bed, knowing that things are only going to get a whole lot messier.

I crawl up your body and shift the pillows away from underneath your head to straddle your face, eager for you to pleasure me again. I love your whimpering moan as you taste your own cum spilling out of me into your mouth, and feel your eager tongue flick at my opening. I grab onto the headboard for balance, as I ride your face, intensely aroused by the muffled moaning and grunting sounds you make as you fervently thrust your tongue up into me, swirling and lapping around the lips and folds of my buttery soft, juicy vulva, nuzzling your nose into my clit. I feel my pleasure rising again in time with my next contraction, and my legs begin to tremble, clamping down around your ears and shoulders, as I feel the dual sensations of intensifying pain and rapture, leaning down low so my my belly presses heavily against your forehead, the relative coolness of your skin soothing the hard, hot flesh of my belly.

“OOOOoohhh, yes, baby, yyeeeeesss!” I wail, feeling our child forcing me wider inside as I cum hard on your face. You surprise me by suddenly nibbling my clit, the sharp pleasure shooting straight to my core, and I bear down without meaning to as I come hard again, squeezing every drop of your cum out of me and filling your mouth. I hear you gulp and gasp as you drink your own seed down, realizing I should probably give you some air, and lift my hips up, holding tight to the headboard, squatting over your face to ride out the rest of my contraction. “Uuhhnnn! Uhhn uh uhhnnnnn!!!” I groan as I work through the pain, feeling the pressure only grow, as does my pleasure when I hear you whimper and weep at the sight of my laboring pussy hovering just out of reach.

Once that surge passes, I climb off of you briefly, kneeling down next to you, checking my dilation as you watch, sliding my fingers up inside my slick, tight canal, shuddering with pleasure at my own touch. You watch me with tearful, admiring eyes, as I joyfully announce, “I’m at least a 7, and nearly fully effaced. Won’t be long before I hit transition, and then the real fun can begin.” As I continue to finger myself, I notice that you are getting hard again, so I decide to crawl closer and take you into my own mouth, just as the next contraction starts, knowing that they are less than a minute between now. I remember watching videos that claimed the more open the mouth and relaxed a laboring mother’s jaw is, the more her cervix will mirror the sensation and open faster.

You gasp loudly as I grip your cock in one hand, sliding my mouth down over your thick tip, savoring the taste of our intermingled cum, while I finger myself in my other hand, bending lower and taking more of you in my mouth as the contraction grinds through me, groaning deeply with the length of your cock sliding along the back of my throat. “MMMMmmmmmm! MMMmmmffff! UUUHNNNNnnnn!” I try to swirl my tongue around your length as I slide first two, then three, then four fingers inside myself, increasing the rhythm of both motions with the radiating intensity of my surge. I’m just barely starting to feel pushy as the contraction winds down, and I’m desperate to feel what it’s like to have my body go onto full auto-pilot, taken over by the birthing process. I sit back upright, smiling at your reinvigorated cock, as I massage the sides and base of my heavy, now even lower belly, waiting to feel the next one start.

As I feel the first little twinges, I decide it’s time to ride you again, but this time bring along my vibrator for extra stimulation. I slide down onto you once more, eliciting a deep groan from both of us, and lean back at a 45 degree angle, legs spread out to either side. I begin riding your cock again, swearing and grunting as our pelvises meet, slapping together over and over again, the tip of your cock pounding my cervix open from the outside simultaneously as the baby does inside. The pressure and pleasure is intense, and my head lolls to one side as I feel my body start pushing, knowing I’ve hit full transition. Seeing that I’m losing control of my ability to ride you, you buck your hips, thrusting up, increasing the intensity of sensations flooding my body, filling me so completely. “Uuhhnn UUhhhnnNNNNNNGGGGG! HOOOOOoooo ooooOOOOOHHH!” I groan, ever louder, as my hips begin to lock in place with my pushing.

“Don’t … forget… your vibrator!” you groan, rutting into me, and I pat around next to me until I find it, switching it to buzzing life, arching my back and angling my pussy higher to gain access below my belly. I barely have the capacity to control myself as I grunt and push, panting and gasping every so often to catch my breath, but finally manage to find my clit, and feel lightning shoot through me as I come hard and fast, back arching intensely, belly straining upwards as I give one hard, grunting push, and feel my waters break, gushing out around your cock.

“That’s it, Mama! Come hard for me! Bring that baby down,” you encourage, and this time I don’t shush you, as my eyes roll back in my head and my thighs shake, feeling myself cumming powerfully, grunting gutturally, rolling with the ebb and flow of the contraction. You get in a few rapid-fire thrusts as I lean back more, overwhelmed by the intensity, every muscle in my body rigid, knowing I’ll be pushing both you and the baby out soon, and these are your last few moments inside me. As your strokes become erratic and you begin to cum hard inside me again, I grit my teeth and bear down harder than ever before, and push your cock out with a gush of fluids. You stare in awe as my pussy begins to bulge outwards, our baby’s head now stretching me from the inside out.

“It’s coming! It’s… UUUHHHNNN OOOOOHHH!… COOOOOMING!” I grunt through clenched teeth, switching off the toy and dropping it in easy reach, sliding my fingers around my sloppy wet lips and inside my opening to gauge how much farther I have to go. “UUHHNNN! OOHH FUUUCK! Huh huh huhh hhhUUUUUHHNNN! They’re right here! OOOOOHHHH! Soooo cloooose! I can… RRNNNNGGG!… feeeeel the h-hhhee-HHEAAAAD!” I tuck my chin, my thighs straining, as I kneel over you, pushing uncontrollably into my own hand. My voice is feral, my belly clenching down hard, belly and chest now flushed, skin slick with sweat.

“Ooohhh… fuuuck, babe! You’re so fucking hot! I wanna touch you - wanna help you birth our baby! Please, can I get out of these restraints?” you groan, raising your head to try to get a better look, straining against your bonds. Your groin is hot and wet from my fluids spilling out over you.

“N-nnn-nooooo!” I gasp, shakily, feeling the baby slide down lower, the head pushing down, filling me more completely, my bulge growing. “HHNnnnnNNGGG! Can you seeee anything yet?” I shift my hands to either side, cradling my opening for you to see.

“Nooooo,” you say, groaning at the sight. “I can see you starting to open, but no hair yet, just your pussy opening as the baby spreads you. Oh, fuck, I wanna slip my fingers inside you so badly!”

“Mmmm… yeeaaah!” I say rocking my hips as my belly releases briefly, clenches down more tightly. My arms perfectly frame my tits and belly, making them look more perfectly rounded, and my breasts firm and hot as my milk production has gone into overdrive, ready to feed our child. As the baby slides lower, I begin to feel light-headed, warmth suffusing me, as I begin to shiver. My senses are on overload, adrenalin and oxytocin pumping through my system. “Ahhh ah ah ah hooo huuhhnnngg!” I pant rapidly, whimpering, grunting as my body begins spontaneously pushing again. I look high, half-dazed, a smile spreading across my face as I feel pleasure begin to radiate out from my pussy. My breath becomes more ragged as I stroke my lips and clit, feeling myself opening, stretching so deeply. “Aah ahh aaaaahhh aaahhhh!” I sob with pleasure, as I begin to buck my hips, my stomach muscles undulating like a belly-dancer. As the baby’s head forces my lips to begin stretching, it grinds against my deepest pleasure points, intense pleasure rolling through me.

“Fuck, that’s hot!” you groan, licking your lips. Your once again rigid cock accidentally rubs between my ass cheeks as your hips rock unexpectedly and we both groan suddenly at the sensation. “I can see the baby spreading you, love. Your gorgeous pussy is a perfect teardrop shape now!” you say, gently rutting your cock against my ass.

I stroke myself gently, my straining opening so sensitive, wanting to savor this feeling. A new surge hits, and the baby surges forward suddenly, my lips holding their head tightly. “AAHHUHHNGG! Huh- uuHHUH!” I grunt deeply, my body spasming with the force of the contraction, my neck muscles taut, belly rigid, as my nipples begin to leak with the intensity, colostrum streaming down my breasts and belly. My hips sink lower with the contraction, my spreading pussy stroking our baby’s crowing head against your lower abdomen.

“What does it feel like, as your body forces you to push?” you murmur.

“Aahhhwooooo wooooo wooooo!” I moan, voice quavering, my eyes rolling back every so often. “Sooo… uhhnnn… intense! Can… hardly… BREAAATHE!” I begin panting hard as more of the baby’s head emerges. The sensation is fierce, burning, but also euphoric, and I’m not even fully crowned yet. The contraction finally lets up, and I release the my hold on the head for a moment, allowing the baby to slip a little lower, the searing pleasure nearly making me pass out. I quickly reach down and clamp my hands back over my pussy, supporting the baby so it doesn’t drop too fast and rip me.

Even without the contraction, I feel the baby moving inside me, wiggling around, every movement radiating ecstasy through my overly sensitive canal. I buck my hips, holding the baby in place, as I hold very still waiting a few seconds, closing my eyes, alternating between giggling uncontrollably and purring like a cat. “Heeewwww heewww aaahhhh!” I breathe, opening my eyes and watching your face as your desperate lust is so obvious, feeling myself so close to cumming. “It… it feels like when you fist me… but so much heavier and fuller… OOoooohhh fuuuuuck! Ooooooohhhh… SO FUUUULLL!” Another surge starts anew, and I sway forward and back rhythmically, bucking my hips as I begin to fully crown, gently easing my lips apart and stroking my clit with my thumb. I suddenly feel lightheaded again, as all my muscles tense, the split second before the wave fully hits. “I’m gonna… ooh-ooOOOHH… I’m gonna… huh god… whooaaa… w-whooOOOOAAAA… I’m gonna… c-cuuUUUUUUUHHHHNNNNMMMM!” A high-pitched, surprised wail rips through me, as I squat more deeply over you, thighs slipping wider, my head thrown back, as I cum so hard the baby’s head bursts out in a gush of fluids, surprising us both. We yelp in surprise, bursting out in laughter once we realize what had happened.

“Love, the baby’s head’s out! They’re almost here!” His face beams with pride, even as I feel his hard cock rub against my inner thigh, still incredibly turned on.

I smile brightly, unable to believe I just orgasmed the baby’s head out, as another wave hits me, and I grunt long and low as my body starts pushing again. I can only breathe in short, abrupt gasps, barely able to suck in air, as the shoulders rotating in my opening sets off a second wave of ecstacy. With a snapping arch of my back, my body give an immense push as I cum hard again right away, the baby sliding out in a mess on your belly. After a few stunned moments, I pick the baby up, just as they begin wailing, guiding a plump, leaking nipple into their mouth. I feel the gums latch on, sharp and sudden, as our child nurses greedily, my pleasure rising a third time. I reach down, finding your cock, and press it into my abused opening, encouraging you to thrust into me while I moan, cum, and nurse the baby, until, after just a few sharp strokes, you are shooting your load deep inside me all over again.

When you finish, I roll off of you, cuddling next to you as I switch our baby to the other breast, and nuzzle up against your chest, content, even as we lie amidst a pool of cum, amniotic fluid, and just a little blood. You stretch your head over, taking my mouth hungrily in yours, and kiss me deeply, then ask, “My love, is it okay if I take off the restraints now?”

I laugh, glancing up, then down, at your hands and feet, and say with an exhausted, but content smile, “I guess you’ve been a good boy. Go ahead.” 

You flick the safety releases on both wrist cuffs with your thumbs, something you could have done to release yourself any time, but when we play, we obey the rules, and you know you’ll be rewarded much more if you follow my commands completely. You don’t even bother with your ankle restraints yet, instead wrapping your arms around us, holding me and the baby close. I know I’ll need to push out the placenta shortly, but want to revel in this feeling for the moment.

“Sooo?” you ask, barely able to restrain your curiosity.

I gaze at you through a blissful haze, feeling our little one hungrily guzzle my milk, rocking my hips to rub my now much softer belly against you. “We have a son! I think we should call him Dionysus, given that he was born in a haze of cum and lust. What do you think?”

“You know I’m happy with whatever you prefer, darling!” you say, as brush my hair out of my face, kissing my forehead. “We could call him Dion for short.”

“Dion! I like the sound of that!” I say, as a flash of inspiration takes me. “If you’re up for it, I’d like get pregnant again right away. Maybe we could even try a fertility treatment to see if we could conceive twins or triplets. Can you imagine how much bigger I’d get, and how much longer labor would take?”

You groan, rubbing your softening cock against my leg. “Fuuuuuck, babe. As many as you want, I’m in!”

“And since you were such a well-behaved boy this time,” I say, an evil grin spreading across my face, “I’ll let _you_ tie me up for our next birth, play with me however you desire.”

“Really?!” you ask, eyes bright. “While you are in labor?”

“Full labor and birth, restrained however creatively you decide to,” I nod, and I know it won’t be long before I’m my belly is full of your babies again.


End file.
